Michael Trigger: The Next Nyuushin
by Arc Trigger
Summary: The sequal to The Legacy of Arc Trigger. This time Arc's son Michael must facethe challenges and responsibilty of being a teenage Nyuushin. New Z-Fighters with some of your favorites. Please R+R
1. New Nyuushin

Author's notes: Okay just telling you now that this is a continuation of my story "The Legacy of Arc Trigger" and you should read it before you read this story or it wont make much sense. I'm sorry it took so long to come out but I've been busy preparing for finals and for the past few days Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. Please review and enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
______________________________  
Michael listened to hear if his parents were still up. When he declared that they were asleep he got on his computer and signed into a instant messenger service waiting for Faye. At the bottom right of his screen he saw a box pop up, which read: Tragedy has signed in.  
He typed, "So what did you want me to talk to you about?"  
She didn't answer instead she set up a net meeting. Michael accepted and turned on his web cam. He saw her face and saw that it seemed both lost in thought and was making a painful decision.   
Turning his microphone on he asked, "What's wrong?"  
She looked down and said, "Tomorrow we will be starting school in a town where no one knows us," she said. Michael followed along figuring she was just nervous. She looked up with pleading eyes, "We aren't like other kids. What if we aren't accepted, because of what we can do? because of our powers?"  
Michael was surprised Tragedy was speaking like this. Strong, smart and cool Tragedy who never shown a weakness in her life, worrying about what other people will think about her.  
"Then to hell with them," he said simply. "If they're that shallow, then they aren't worthy your friendship."  
She gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said, and then kissed two fingers and put them on the camera lens. "Good night Spiegal," she said using his nickname.  
"Night Faye-Faye," he said.  
He signed out and went to bed. The image of Tragedy went through his thoughts. He was glad she trusted him.  
Faye lay down and think. He's so understanding, definitely boyfriend material. She blushed at the random thought as it faded, along with her into a deep sleep.  
Arc awoke and saw that his son was already gone off to school. He looked at the clock and saw it was seven. Since when did a kid want to be an hour early for school? he asked himself.  
* * * *  
Michael flew to Faye's house. He set down on her front porch, and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Faye's parents, and told that he could wait in the living room. He sat on the couch in his school uniform. Of course he and his dad made some alterations to it so it looked exactly like his blue suit. He was glad they only had to wear their school uniforms on certain special occasions. He couldn't move as freely as he was used to.  
Faye walked down the stairs in her uniform looking quite annoyed. "I hate wearing these things," she said. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a blue and green plaid skirt. He looked at and was stunned. He had never seen her in anything other than pants. She has great legs, he thought, a small red tint appearing on his face.  
"Well," he said, "let's go." They walked outside and Michael took to the sky. When he noticed he was alone he turned back to see her still in front other house. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"How am I supposed to fly with this thing?" she said pointing at her skirt.  
Michael laughed and said, "Fly parallel to the ground."  
She gave an annoyed laugh and flew into the air, but she was still having a hard time with her skirt so Michael flew up to her and wrapped his arm around her. He used Instant Transmission to get directly to their school's roof. They walked down the stairway and saw that many students had also got there early. Probably just because it was the first day of school.  
The two friends walked into the student center to grab their schedules. They were surprised that they got all of the advanced classes. Arc looked at his schedule. Per1-Adv. Science, Per2-P.E., Per3-Adv. Language Arts, Per4-Calculus, Per5-Computer Programming, Per6-Social Studies, Per7-Jornalism, and Per8-Drama. At the bottom o his schedule it read, this year we will be using the A/B block schedule, alternating your lasses "A" days are your odd periods, and "B" days are your even classes.  
He looked at Faye and asked, "Hey tragedy what do you have?"  
They exchanged papers and looked at them. Herr's looked almost identical to his. Per1-Adv. Science, Per2-P.E., Per3-Adv. Language Arts, Per4-Calculus, Per5- Social Studies, Per6-Journalism, Per7-Drawing 1, and Per8-Drama.  
Faye handed Michael's schedule back to him, as did he. "Looks like we have the first half of the day together."  
"And you sound so excited about that," he said sarcastically.  
"Well I hate these stupid skirts," she said, tugging hers down.  
Michael laughed and they walked down the halls talking and looking around seeing the other groups already forming. They talked until the five minute bell rang and they went to class. Taking chairs at a lab table a small man with gray hair and glasses. He had a round head that reminded Michael of his grandpa Krillin.   
For a small guy he had a loud booming voice, "Alright class, I'm your teacher Mr. Dannen, and for the rest of the year you will be subjected to my lectures and labs while trying to remain awake at this early hour, but today I will do something I will never let you do again. You can have social time until I call you up, but first roll."  
Roll went rather quickly and they talked while Mr. Dannen called up people for their science books.  
Faye felt several gazes on her, and felt uncomfortable. She put her arms crossed over her chest and Michael noticed her nervousness. He looked around to see all the guys were staring at her. No not her, they were starring at her... He got mad. Perverts, he spouted off in his mind. How dare they, do that. She's not a piece of meat. His over-protecting nature was going into affect. Then he noticed something else that shocked him. Most of the girls in the class were starring at him.  
They continued talking trying to ignore the attention the were getting, but then someone made their move. A guy Michael had to figure was another stupid jock (A/N: I have nothing against people that participate in sports) came up and put his hand on Faye's thigh and tried sweet talking her.  
Faye grabbed his hand and pulled it up applying force. He fell to his knees in pain. "Try it again and it wont be your hand I crush," she said coldly. Several people clapped.  
He nodded and coward back to his seat, nursing his hurt hand. Michael laughed and said, "Ten bucks there's a rumor by lunch."  
"No thanks I prefer to hold onto my money," she said a slight smile appearing on her face. For the rest of the class not one guy stared at Faye.  
After class got over Michael and Faye walked to their next class hearing the rumor spread like wild fire.  
The teacher was a girl and she had short curly blonde hair. She had big green eyes and appeared to be in her early twenties. Michael looked around and saw most of the guys starring at her.  
Faye leaned over and whispered, "Can't these people control their hormones?" in Michaels ear.  
They took desks beside each other and saw that none of their other classmates were there. The bell rang and as it ended another student joined the group. He was from their last class and sat right behind Faye.  
The teacher looked at him and said, "I'll let you get away with it today, but don't be late again."  
"I wont," he assured her. His hair was really short and a dark brown. He leaned forward and whispered, "I saw what you did to Cody. It's about time a girl put him in his place. Hi I'm Rowan Jax." He outstretched his hand and she shook it.  
"Faye Cross, call me Tragedy," she said, and waved a hand at Michael. "This is Michael Trigger."  
Michael and Rowan shook hands and he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Arc Trigger?"  
"He's my dad," Michael replied.  
"You're kidding?" he said a little too loud.  
"Have something to share, with us?" the teacher asked.  
"No ma'am," he said.  
"Okay then we can continue, "Jane Call, I'll be your Adv. Language Arts teacher and this is my first year of teaching. If anyone has any questions about this class then raise your hand."  
Rowan raised his hand and said, "Must not be that advanced if Me and Cameron are in here."  
"Very funny, but you should have said Cameron and I," she said with a smile. "Now any other questions?"  
A tall skinny kid with short brown hair asked, "Can we go out some time?"   
The class burst into laughter and Ms. Call looked shocked. The fact that he sounded serious when he obviously wasn't showed that he would be the class clown.  
She ignored his question and said, "You must be Cameron."  
He nodded and sat down.  
"Anyway now lets get back on track I will start with roll," she said regaining control of her class room.  
The class went on until about half way through when Cody walked into the classroom his hand wrapped in ice. He walked up to Faye pushing Ms. Call to the side.  
"Stupid bitch you broke my hand," he said and grabbed onto her hair.  
In an instant Rowan had a hold of Cody's wrist and Michael was lining a kick that sent him flying into a wall. They went back to their seats as the other students wondered what happened.  
Ms. Call paged some administrators and he was taken out of the room. She didn't say who hit him, to Michael and Rowan's relief, and continued with her lesson.  
_____________________________________  
I'm sorry that took awhile to get out and it was a little boring, but this was just an introduction chapter. The next ones will be better. So what did you think about it. Please review. 


	2. What's Wrong?

Author'snotes: Schools out and finals are done so I plan on writing a lot more. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had finals. Thank God they're over, and then the whole fan fiction not letting anyone upload. Anyway on with the story.  
Disclaimer I do not own DB/Z/GT  
Also some shameless advertising. "Project EXOS" is my newest story it's located in the original anime/manga section. Please check it out. It is based on a short story I wrote in sixth grade and has my original version of Arc Trigger.  
_________________________  
Lunch came to the students quickly as Michael recounted the days events. He was sitting with Faye and Rowan down in the student center. Michael was fortunate enough not to of inheirted the Sayain hunger.   
They seemed to fit in with Rowan's friends. Much to the two teens relief, and were currently answering their qustions.  
"Did you really break his hand, Faye?" a tall guy by the name of Asher asked. When she nodded he started laughing. "About time someone put him in place. So what happened?"  
"Well he came up and started hitting on me,and then he put his hand on my leg. So I broke his grip," she said an evil smile flashing. She continued by saying, "Then he came into my next class to try to do something to me and Arc and Rowan took care of him."  
"I'd say he's got a few broken ribs at least," Rowan said absently. He picked up an apple and started eating it. He turned to Michael and said, "Hey Mike your dad must've taught you those moves. I've never seen someone move so fast."  
Reena, a gril with shoulder length hair blonde curly hair asked, "So who is your father?"  
"Oh his name is Arc Trigger," Michael said nonchaluantly.   
"Holy crap your Dads like the strongest guy on Earth," she said in choking on her soft drink.  
"Well maybe second strongest, probably third," he said still unaware of the groups shock.  
"Oh come on who's stronger than your dad?" Asher asked.  
"Son Goku," both Faye and Michael answered.  
Michael went on and added, "Maybe Vegeta Briefs too, I'm not sure."   
A couple of girls from first period came up to the table and said, "We're having a party this weekend for the begining of school. You're all invited." She handed them a flyer and said, "Hope to see you there."  
A bell rung signaling the students to go to their classes. Michael turned to Faye and said, "I'll meet you on the roof after school."  
The computer lab was a large room filled with new computers. Michael took a computer and waited for the teacher to come in. As the bell rang he came in and said, "Hello my name is Mr. Rows, and I will be teaching you computer programming. Choose a computer and the C++ program. Beside your computer there should be a package. Open it and start following it's instructions. If anyone has aquestion just ask me or one of the student aides."  
A girl sitting next to Michael leaned over and said, "What a teacher, eh?"  
"No kidding," Michael replied with a laugh.  
She extended her arm and said, "Hi I'm Claudia Solomen, and you are?"  
"Michael Trigger," he replied taking her hand. She had a gentle yet strong hand shake, perfect for job interviews. Claudia had black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had navy blue eyes, and when she smiled her cheeks dimpiled.  
The students got busy and after about five minutes Michael raised his hand. One of the student aides came over and asked him, "What do you need help with?"  
"Oh I don't need help," he said, "I just finished the packet, what should I do now?"  
"Very funny man," the aide laughed.  
"I'm serious," Michael argued.   
"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Mr. Rows asked.  
"Yeah, I finished the packet and I want to know what to do next," Michael said agitated.  
"Sure kid, the packet should last you the rest of the semester," Mr.Rows said unbelieving.  
"Just look at the assingments. They're all here," Michael said pointing at the computer.  
Mr. Rows went back to his chair and looked up Michael's files via the network. Sure enough they were all done. He looked over at Michael and said, "Well you've already completed the requirments of this class, so I guess you can get on the internet or something."  
Get on the internet or something, Michael thought. "What a joke," he said to himself. He got out his laptop and opened a familiar program.  
"Woah, when did that model come out?" Claudia asked looking at his laptop.  
"It didn't," he answered, "look closer at the logo." She did and saw that it was the C.C. logo but underneath of it their was another. "That's the Lunar symbol, kind of a family trademark. A friend and I made this computer. It's got a satelite up-link that goes directly to the computer towers at my house."  
"Kami, that's too much computer," she said going back to her work. Still working she asked, "So what are you doing?"  
"I signed up for Computer Programming so that's what I plan on doing. I'm currently working on the characters for my latest RPG," he answered.  
The rest of the class went by quickly and Arc headed for Journalism. Mr.Whiram, his teacher was an aging man with gray hair, but a was very energetic. He cracked jokes that unlike most teacher's weren't corny. He had a childlike presence in him. He was a big fan of Weezer and The Impossibles, and played them all through the class period.  
They did some work sheets on journalistic ethics and laws. Then wlaked over to the computers and were introduced to the Claris Works and Photoshop Programs. Arc met almost everyone in the class since it was much smaller than his other classes.   
When he finished his work he brought out his laptop and put the finishing touches on the last of his main characters. A crowd started to draw around him and he felt a small heat rise up his neck.  
Finally Mr. Whiram came up and asked, "What are we all looking at?"  
"I'm working on the characters for my RPG," Michael said.  
"Really, how much more do you have to do before its finished?" he asked.  
"I have to finish with the movements of these last seven character, the CG movies and then the voices, and I will be done," he answered. He reached into his backpack and took out some discs.  
"Here these should work on the laptop sitting on your desk," Michael said. "Those are some of my finished games."  
Mr. Whiram went to his desk and started playing them. The bell rang and Michael got them back saying he would make copies of the games for him. He walked to the roof and waited for Faye.  
The door flew open revieling asad looking Faye, she had tears running down her eyes. He walked over to her.  
"What happened?" he asked voice full of sympathy.  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said, "just take me home, please."  
Arc put his arm around her and used I.T. to take her to her room. He once again tried to get an answer, "What happened?"  
"Alright," she sobbed, "it was during last period..."  
_____________________  
I'm evil and you all know it. Yes I'm leaving ita cliffhanger ,how else am I going to get you guys to read the rest of it. Next chapter will have some action in it I promise. Please R+R. 


	3. Buu's Back

Author's notes:No ones probably reading this, but if someone is then I'm sorry for leaving it a cliffhanger last time  
_________________________-  
"Well," she sobbed, "It was during last period. Some guy was hitting on me, and when I tried to get rid of him he called me all these horrible things that I don't even want to repeat. Then the whole class started laughing at me. Even the teacher joined them, it was awful."  
Michael held her in his arms, fighting back his anger. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. I couldn't protect her, he thought, well it's not going to happen again. Right then and there Michael swore to himself that no one whould ever make her cry again.  
The rest of the week went by slow, with everyone forgetting about Cody and what happened to Faye. Well amost everyone, Rowan and his friends were conjuring a plan to get back at the guy, and Michael was trying to control his temper every time he saw him. His name was Dirk Red, and he was a grade-A asshole. Slicked black hair, he looked like he was straight out of one of those fifties gang movies.   
After much persuasion by Rowan and Asher, Faye had decided to still go to the party that weekend. They said it would be good for her to go, and they had made sure that Dirk and his friends wheren't going to be there. Now as Michael flew to her house he wondered if it really was the right thing to do.  
He set down in front of the house and knocked on the door. Her father opened the door and greated him. Mr. Cross took him to the living room to wait for Faye.  
Mr. Cross sat down in his comfortable chair and said, "Your father and I have talked about tonight, and if you don't get her home by curfew. He will promptly beat the hellout of you." A smile erupted on his face and he clapped Michael's back. "You're a good kid, and you've always been there for Faye. I'm glad she has a friend like you." He stood up and walked out of the room.  
In all his life Michael had never got a compliment from Faye's father. It boosted his confidence an he finally started feeling like going to the party was going to be fun. His thoughts were interupted by Faye.  
"Mom I can't believe you're getting me to wear this," she laughed, walking down the stairs. Michael couldn't believe it either when she came into veiw. She wore a shirt that was spagetti straped and the sides were just a string that zigzaged side to side keeping the front and back material together. She also wore extremely tight capris, with flowers runing up the sides of them.  
Michael looked down and looked at what he wore. A silk botton up shirt with no collar,which had two dragons running the length in the front. It was dark green at the top fading into a pale green at the bottom. He also wore Baggy olive green nylon pants.  
Faye grabbed his arm and rushed him outside before her dad could see what she was wearing. She turned to him once she got out of the house and said, "My my don't we look handsome."  
Michael was glad it was already starting to get dark outside, because he could feel the warmth in his cheeks. "And you're looking very beautiful," complimented.  
"Ah, beautiful. Too bad, I was going for sexy," she said seductivly and gave a small giggle.  
Michael gave a gulp that he was sure she heard and quickly changed the subject. "So...uh we better be off. Don't want to be late for the party," he said voice cracking. He took her hand and used I.T. to take them down the street from the party. They entered and were greated by one of the girls that invited them.  
"I'm glad you guys came," she said cheerily, "I think Rowan is in the back." She pointed down the hall and Michael and Faye went to find him.  
* * * *  
Ben pulled up a chair next to his daughter Rain. She was on her computer typing away to someone wth the handle Biggy_G.   
"Whoes Biggy G?" Ben asked. The concern in his voice was evident.  
"Dad don't flip out it's just Goten," she said annoyance running through her head.  
Ben picked up on this and asked, Are you still mad I wouldn'tlet you go to that party?"  
"Is it that obvious," she said sarcasm practically oozing.  
"Listen you're not old enough to go to a higschool party," he tried to reason with her.  
"Dad I'm going to be in highschool next year. I think I'm old enough, and plus Michael andFaye are there. They're responsible, and I catakecare of myself," she said back to him. The argument would of continued but just then an explosion rocked the house. Rain opened her eyes to see her dad gone.  
* * * *  
"So the kid is staying at his friends house tonight, and we're all alone," Arc said pulling the cork from a bottle of champange," and we've got this nice cool bottle of champange. What do you want to do?"  
Marron's cheecks went a little pink. Arc took his hand to the bottom of her chin and place a kiss on her mouth. They were interupted however by aknock on the door. "Just ingnore it," Marron said.  
But at that moment the door flew in off the hinges. The dust settled and in stepped a large rather pink looking Evil Buu. He wore a gi like the Son's.  
"Who are you?" Arc yelled, anger rising. Marron powered up as well.  
"Me, oh do you not recognise me? Have you forgotten all about Majin Buu, or what was it you called me? Ah that's right, Evil Buu," the being said to him. "The last time we met in combat I lost my life, but not this time I have... aquired new powers. With a little help from your friends that is."  
"What did you do to my friends?" Arc roared, turning Nyuushin form four.  
"Well I had a little chat with a few of your friends. I convinced them to be a part of the most powerful fighter in the universe," he chuckled.  
"Oh and how'd you do that," Arc said though gritted teeth.  
"Like this," Buu said and through his absorbing part at him.  
Arc easily dodged it and blasted it to a million pieces. He flew at Buu kicking him out of the doorway. Buu powered up making a blue aura surround him. He flew at puching him back into the house and through a wall. Buu smirked and said, "You can thank Krillin for that pain."  
"Daddy," Marron said her anger pusihing her into Nyuushin form three. She sent a kick right at his head, but Buu easily bent backward avoiding the kick.  
He sent one of his own skyrocketing her into the sky. "I think I'll make you ice cream," he said and pointed his antena at her. His blast was interupted by Arc elbowing him in the stomach. Arc then did a Zenkaisen straight at the evil creature. When he saw that it had no effect he flew up to Marron using Instant Transmission to take them to Goku.  
Buu looked a little disapointed and spat at the ground. "Thanks Gohan," he said to himself, putting two fingers on his head. With a flash he was gone.  
* * * *  
As Michael and Faye reached the back yard, they heard someone shout to them.  
"Mike, Tragedy, we're over here," Asher's voice came from the side of the yard. They looked in the direction to see a large half-pipe erected. Rowan was getting ready to take a run when he saw the two newcomers.  
"Hey Tragedy, this one's for you," he said and took of down the ramp. When he got to the lip however she came into the light and he saw what she was wearing. His board flew into the air and he slid down to the center of the ramp. The board took this time to land on his head.   
"Are you sure that's for me? It looks kind of painful. You can keep it if you want," she laughed. He grumbled somthing incoherent, and picked up the skate board. Faye stopped laughing and turned to Michael. "Did you feel that? Your parents ki just sky rocketed.  
"I know," he answered shaking his head, "I don't even want to know what they're doing."  
Faye blushed never even thinking of that possibility and sat down. Then something got her attention, she looked overat Michael again and he nodded. There was another ki at the Trigger residense, and it was much more powerful than they had ever seen.  
"We should get going," Michael said, butjust as he finished his parents ki changed position over to the Son residense then were lowered to a point were they couldn't be sensed. "We should go to the Son's right away."  
"Son's," Rowan said, "you mean Son Goku?"  
"Yeah," Faye said grabbing Michael's hand.  
"Then we're coming with you," Asher said.  
Michael turned to face him and saw several people there. He sighed and told them to put a ahnd on him. He used I.T. and they were instantly transported to the Son house. "Faye lower your ki," he instructed her and did the same.  
* * * *  
Evil Buu looked around, he had lost Arc and Marron's ki. He instead decided to go to the next ki he felt, but now that he was here it appeared the person was gone. Instead there were a bunch of teenagers hanging out. THis should be fun, he thought evily.  
_____________________  
Oh no Evil Buu is back and at the party. What does he have planned will the Z-Fighters be able to stop them. You'll have to wait to find out, and please review. 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Authors note: Okay I just can't get into this story anymore. I've seen all of DBZ now, and I don't think my story followed it,so I'm going to be making another story that feels more like DBZ it is called Dragon Ball Genration it's about what happened after Goku went off to train Uubu. Now I know you're thinking, well GT happend, but actually AkiraToriyama (I know I probably spelled that wrong) wasn't part of GT and Dragon Ball, tha manga, actually ended, I belive after Goku took Uubu away to train. So I'm currently making my vision of what happend after DBZ. Please Check out DBG: Dragon Ball Generation.   
Also I would like to say that if you want me to continue this story put it in a review, or e-mail me at wheetus@hotmail.com. 


End file.
